


They Dragged Me Down Beside You

by Perversions



Series: Breeding Tools [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Keith (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Rape/Non-con Elements, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: Keith wasn't thinking straight. Yeah, that was it. That was the reason Shiro came up with in his mind. There was no way that Keith would so willingly go forth and breed for the Blade of Marmora.Shiro was going to get to the bottom of things.





	They Dragged Me Down Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> *GESTURES AT TAGS* i literally slammed anything i could and remembered into there. if anyone else remembers something i missed, let me know.

Shiro had a plan for when the war was over. It was a list he had written when he returned to Castle Lion after the Black Lion teleported him across the galaxy. Writing it down and taping it to his wall made him feel grounded. Even if it would take years for the list to be checked off, Shiro felt a pleasant hum whenever he looked at it.

On that list was his future with Keith.

Too often had they spoke quietly to one another about their future. It was at the time neither of them could sleep. Somehow, someway, they would find each other in the middle of the night. They would walk throughout the castle until they finally came upon one of their rooms and lay beside each other.

For hours, they would talk about their plans and it pleased Shiro to learn that Keith wanted to stay. It warmed him to know that, no matter where Shiro went, Keith was more than willing to follow.

All these things that _should_ have happened that wouldn’t. Because instead of looking for an apartment for them both to live in,

Shiro was fighting the Blade of Marmora.

Something had happened to Keith while Shiro was gone. Shiro didn’t know how it happened, but it did and he had to get to the bottom of it. It panged Shiro’s heart to see how Keith so easily said he would essentially be their breeding tool to strengthen their army. If they hadn’t just helped Voltron defeat Zarkon, Shiro would have thought that they would be their next big enemy.

The only thing that kept Shiro going when he went with Keith to the Marmora headquarters was that this was a trick. It was a trick and Keith would laugh at him, explaining to him that this was some terrible joke for disappearing.

That idea shattered like his heart did when he saw Keith nuzzling up to Kolivan, kissing along his jaw-line like he used to do to Shiro.

Questions that Shiro wanted to ask died in his throat as he watched the one he cared for most snuggle up to a total stranger. When he tried to ask them, his voice cracked and Kolivan seemed offended that Shiro would assume he had done something wrong. Was there any other answer to that, though? Shiro knew Keith and knew he wouldn’t so be so affectionate with someone he didn’t know.

But the Blade’s had their own way of doing things and if Shiro wanted answers, he had to go through their trials.

He lost count of how many he had fought against. The Blade’s he fought kept doubling their forces as he passed through their doors. What he did know was that he defeated a lot of them, and their defeat would give him the answers he needed.

So, Shiro _had_ to keep fighting. He _had_ to keep fighting so that he could help Keith.

Shiro pushed himself off the wall as he reached another room. He had gotten a second wind five fights ago. No matter who he faced in this room, Shiro wouldn’t lose. He wouldn’t.

Kolivan rose from the hole in the floor and Shiro had to squint to see him correctly. He didn’t know why he was here and Shiro wouldn’t question it. Perhaps his appearance here meant that Shiro was at the end. Perhaps he was one step closer to the answers he was looking for.

No words were exchanged between them.

Shiro lunged for Kolivan, his hand glowing purple. Kolivan deflected his attack easily. Sparks flew with every connected hit, hand against sword. Kolivan kicked him back and Shiro rolled along the floor until he righted himself to stand. Already, Kolivan was on top of him, bringing his blade down. He hardly had any sense to jump out of the way before it connected with his body.

Back and forth they went, each one believing they had the upper hand before proving otherwise. Bit by bit, Shiro felt his energy draining away but he continued to fight on. He kept thinking about Keith and saving him. No matter how much Kolivan, the Blade’s, or even Keith himself told him that this wasn’t a trick, he wouldn’t believe them.

One hit with the pommel of Kolivan’s dagger to the side of his head had Shiro falling to his knees. Kolivan kicked him hard in the chest and kept him firmly in place with his foot. The tip of his blade grazed against Shiro’s Adam’s apple. Despite the threat, Shiro fought back.

Shiro slammed his hands against Kolivan’s arm and leg, hoping for strength to come forth and help him win. Defeat tasted briny on his tongue and he shouted at the Galra above him. This defeat was worse than losing in the arena. If he lost there, Haggar would have probably done something to him until he was stronger.

Losing to the Blade of Marmora? It meant that Keith would be lost forever, used as a breeding tool and not loved like he deserved.

It angered Shiro and he hated himself for failing Keith. Black bled him from the edges of his vision as exhaustion took hold of him. Shiro felt cold and he struggled to fight through his tired state of mind. But it was hard after fighting for so long. Fighting against Zarkon’s army was different than fighting against the Marmora. They still fought like Galra soldiers but _better_ , swifter.

And Kolivan was their _leader_. Shiro never had a chance and he came to that harsh reality as he blacked out.

When Shiro woke up sometime later, he was disorientated. It took him mere moments to realize that he was lying face down and two Blade’s held down his arms. It was clear that he was back in their lobby-like area.

Shaking his head, Shiro took in the rest of his surroundings — and proceeded to have his heart broken into even more pieces.

Keith was there, sandwiched between two Blade’s. His back was flushed against one’s chest as they lay there, knees pinned to his chest as the other Blade fucked into his dripping cunt, stroking and rubbing against the other cock nestled there.

Shiro never thought that he would ever see Keith looked like this. His face was twisted in pleasure, eyes rolled to the back of his head as he moaned, the sound bouncing off the walls.

Shiro didn’t want to see this. He didn’t want to see what the Marmora was doing to the man he loved. He fought against his captors, trying to throw off the two that were holding him down. But Shiro was thoroughly exhausted now. All his strength had been depleted and he had nothing left to give.

All he could do was lie there and watch Keith be fucked.

Kolivan knelt above him, a foot planted on either side of Shiro’s torso. “Ulaz told us some… interesting things about you, Shiro. It seems that Haggar has a much crueler side than you and I could ever comprehend. She had no hesitation of making sure Ulaz gave you… unusual additions.”

Those words had Shiro cease his thrashing instantly. There were still some things about his time with the druids that he didn’t understand. He didn’t know what else Haggar had done to him, but Ulaz knew. Ulaz knew and so did Kolivan. It bothered him so _much_ to know that Kolivan knew.

What if it was so disfiguring that even Shiro couldn’t believe it? What if Kolivan had told Keith and _that_ was the tipping point to why he wanted to stay with them? Shiro wasn’t sure if he could handle the truth.

“What changes of your body have you noticed, Shiro? Surely things have been different since your return to humanity,” Kolivan spoke. “You would be more aware once you were free from the Galra’s imprisonment. Have you noticed anything?”

Shiro didn’t voice his answer. Things did seem different in some places and he noticed them after his return, just like Kolivan said. His thighs would be slicker randomly and he could never explain it. If he was being honest, he didn’t want to know. Shiro would clean himself up and ignore it for another day.

“H-hey… Hey!”

Shiro kicked out as he felt a hand run up his leg. Claws caught on the skin-tight material of the BoM suit and he ignored how nice that felt. His suit ripped apart his crotch and he squirmed from the air, cold against his heated flesh.

Oh.

_Oh._

They were touching him and it felt _good_. Shiro squirmed beneath their ministrations, feeling his thighs get wetter and wetter. He had no idea where they were touching, but he knew it wasn’t his dick or his ass. And Shiro _hated_ how good it felt and how it turned him on. Even if he had no idea what was there, it still sent a pleasurable chill up his spine.

Kolivan’s hot breath was in his ear and Shiro tried to move away from it. “Do you want to feel it?” He nodded his head to one of his followers and he stepped away from him.

The moment the Blade released his right hand, Shiro reached back to touch himself. He was so sensitive that his one touch had him bucking his hips against his fingers. Shiro knew what he was touching all too well and he _knew_ he shouldn't have it. Cleverly hidden behind his balls, right where his taint used to be, was a cunt, dripping wet and twitching with every touch he.

“Back off,” Shiro muttered weakly. He swatted at the additional hands touching his newfound cunt, teasing it.

A Blade took his hand and pinned it down. The hands never stopped touching him, slipping a finger inside and touching places that Shiro couldn’t believe he had. He couldn’t believe himself, even more, when his hips bucked into the touch. A part of him wanted _more_ of that pleasure, turned on more by moans coming from Keith.

Shiro shuddered when teeth nibbled his ear. “You smell just like your friend does,” a Blade pointed out. And Shiro had no idea what that _meant_ but it made him even _wetter_.

Before he knew it, Shiro was on his back, a Blade between his legs. A cock pressed against his cunt and he opened his mouth to protest, but one brutal thrust inside him had him screaming. Not from pain, but from _pleasure_. It felt _good_ , better than anything he’s felt before. Instantly, a foggy haze descended upon his mind, begging for more and more.

Shiro propped himself on his elbows and tightened his thighs around the hips moving against his. The cock stroked and touched places that had him rolling his hips against the Galra’s. No matter how much he was given, he always wanted more. His own cock bobbed against his stomach and when he reached to touch it, the Blade fucking him pinned his hand down to his side. He whimpered pathetically and arched his back.

He could feel it curling deep in his stomach. That feeling that had Shiro biting his lip and tossing his head back. Every thrust had it curling tighter and tighter. His cock leaked profusely on his stomach, pre-cum sliding down his sides.

The Blade growled and slammed into him, pushing his knot deep inside Shiro. Shiro’s jaw dropped, a scream dying in his throat. It felt so _big_. Shiro’s body convulsed as he cummed, shooting it across his chest and down his thighs. His arms gave out beneath him and he slammed against the floor.

He’s never cummed untouched before. His cock twitched against his stomach, spent but still hard. _That_ was a first. Shiro whimpered when the Galra nipped at his neck and he found himself twisting his head to the side. The first thought in Shiro’s mind was how much he wanted sharp teeth sinking into the spot, bonding them together.

Shiro sighed as the cock slipped out of him within minutes. He reached down between his legs and plunged his fingers into his hole, desperate to keep it all in. He had no explanation to why he needed it inside him, but he _did_. And he wanted _more_.

Whenever he looked at Keith, he thought about how he didn’t just want to be the one fucking him. Shiro wanted to be _fucked_ just as _hard_ as Keith was right now.

Another Blade member came up to him, pushing their fingers into his twitching hole. Shiro’s dick twitched, another spurt falling onto his stomach. It was hard to believe that he was still hard, his cock yearning for the same touch his cunt was receiving.

“Please,” Shiro pleaded. He let out a shuddering breath as he was rolled over onto his side, his leg lifted over the shoulder of the Blade. “I-I need— _aah_!”

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as another cock was shoved into him, barbed and stroking him in just the right way. He never thought that their cocks would be so different. He fucked back against the cock fucking into him, lewd sounds dropping from his lips. When another Blade knelt before him, their leaking and tapered cock near his face, he happily sucked it into his mouth. Shiro relaxed his jaw, letting the warrior fuck his face with gusto. It didn’t stop him from crying out, his moans a garbled mess.

Shiro was _gone_. Every thrust into his cunt or into his mouth had him spiraling down, drowning him in the depths of pleasure. He could feel another knot fucking into him and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Even the cock in his mouth was close to the same fate, the knot brushing against Shiro’s nose with every thrust.

The knot was slammed into Shiro and he cried out, cum pouring into him as he spurted his own onto the floor. It wasn’t long before the cock in his mouth cummed and he eagerly swallowed it all. He opened his mouth when he was ordered to, showing that he had swallowed it all down. He wondered what it would be like to have a knot in his mouth, cutting off his breathing.

Shiro looked over at Keith and whined at how he looked. Two Marmora’s had Keith sandwiched between them as they stood, fucking Keith on their cocks. Shiro could see how his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, resting against the Blade behind him. He looked so blissful and fucked out.

Shiro wanted to do that to him. Shiro wanted that to be done to _himself_.

There was no need to plead for it. Another Blade lay beside him and maneuvered Shiro onto his cock. _God_ , it felt better like this. Shiro rode his cock, slamming down on hips that pressed up into his. He stroked his own cock and bit his lip, tossing his head back as he thoroughly fucked himself, inside and out.

It felt like hours had passed.

Shiro didn’t know how many cocks he took, how many knotted him, how many times he begged for another cock to slide into his waiting and sloppy cunt. In the end, he was just as messy as Keith was. Shiro’s cunt ached painfully slow and, whenever he touched it, his hips twitched, still begging for more.

Kolivan stepped closer to him and one word echoed in Shiro’s mind: _alpha_. Shiro wanted Kolivan to fuck him so hard, to fill him up with his knot and cum until his stomach was _bulging_. He raised a hand and gripped Kolivan’s ankle, nuzzling against his foot.

“I saw how you watched Keith,” Kolivan said, his deep voice sending a chill through Shiro. “Wouldn’t you like to go to him? Do everything you’ve wanted to do to him?”

Kolivan was letting him?

Shiro looked up at Kolivan and then to Keith. He lay there in a mess of slick and cum, his fingers plugging up his dripping hole. The BoM members had stepped away from him, leaving him alone and wanting. Shiro started to believe that this was a dream. He looked up at Kolivan, making sure that he was really given permission for this.

All Kolivan had to do was nod his head to Keith’s writhing form.

Shiro rose to his hands and knees. He choked on his sobs as cum dripped down his thighs, his cock bobbing painfully hard between his legs. He crawled as quickly as he could to Keith, who beckoned him forward. He’s never looked so beautiful to Shiro before.

“I got you, baby,” Shiro muttered as he settled between Keith’s thighs. “I got you…”

Keith whimpered and wrapped his legs around Shiro, pulling him closer. “ _God_ , I’ve waited for this for so long, Shiro…” He pressed their foreheads together. “I’d have wet dreams about you fucking me and now…”

“I hear you, baby.” Shiro kissed along his jaw. “I’m going to take care of you, okay?”

“ _Fuck me_ , Takashi,” Keith begged, his nails digging into the torn remains of his suit.

Shiro’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. He rose to his knees and rubbed his dick against Keith’s wetness. He looked like an absolute _mess_ , but that was okay. Shiro was sure that he looked just as much of a mess.

They could stay like this forever. Shiro would be so happy to stay with Keith like this, being used as breeding tools for the Marmora. They could stay and they could feel good together, taking cock after cock until their stomachs bulged with pups.

“Shiro, _please_ ,” Keith pleaded.

Shiro wasted no time. He pressed himself into Keith until he was _deep_ inside him. His mind reeled at how good Keith felt. Sopping wet and clenching around him, tight despite how many dicks he had taken into his body. Shiro sucked at Keith’s neck as nails dragged down his back.

“Shiro, you feel so _good_.” Keith bucked his hips against his. “Give it to me, baby. I need it so _badly_.”

Oh, Shiro had waited for so _long_ to hear Keith say that to him. Wet dreams that had Shiro rubbing one out before he went to the bridge.

His fingers dug into Keith’s hips, adding bruises to the cluster there, and fucked him. Every thrust was hard, plunging deep into his waiting body, his walls milking him. Shiro whined deep in his throat. He tried to dig his knees into the floor, but it was so slick with the Marmora’s cum and the combined mix of both his and Keith’s slick dripping down their thighs.

Shiro had never felt so good before. Pleasure swallowed him whole and he was dragged down until he drowned in it. Moans and his named dripped from Keith’s kiss swollen lips and Shiro wanted nothing more than to kiss them even more.

“More, Shiro,” Keith pleaded. He sat up and gripped onto the back of Shiro’s neck. His hips rolled against Shiro’s and his head fell back. “I need it… I _want_ it.” Keith looked at Shiro through his lashes. “Fill me up with your cum...”

Oh, _God_ , Keith was going to kill him.

Shiro hooked Keith’s legs into the crook of each arm and pummeled into him. His dick hit places that he only imagined he would touch. Keith kissed at his jaw and whispered filthy things in his ear. Even as his mind swam in pleasure, Shiro plucked every word whispered and stored it in his mind.

Keith was saying how much fun they’d have together, fucked out of their minds and pregnant with the Blade’s pups. How, when they were away on missions, Shiro would fuck Keith’s needy cunt until they were both delirious with pleasure. Then the Marmora’s would fuck them both, filling them up even more with their pups and telling them how greedy they were that neither of them could wait for their return.

Shiro wanted it so _badly_. He buried his face into Keith’s neck and groaned. His rhythm faltered and he knew he wouldn’t last for long. The Marmora had teased him so much already. He felt ready to _burst_.

Keith kissed behind his ear. “Cum in me, Shiro. Fill me up…”

Stars burst behind Shiro’s eyelids as he cummed, filling Keith up to the brim. Shiro moved his hand and toyed with Keith’s dick until he tipped over the edge himself. His walls fluttered around Shiro’s cock, nice and tight and feeling oh so good.

Shiro fell on top of Keith, his heartbeat in his ears. Keith continued to press kisses to his neck, whispering praises that he would remember for days. Around him, the Marmora members stepped forward, their cocks hard and leaking.

Shiro didn’t hesitate to pull out of Keith and roll onto his back, spreading and lifting his legs to expose himself, ready for them to fuck him again.

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited sequel that everyone has been waiting for! i was so happy to work on it and get to writing it. i had a lot of fun doing so, too. i hope everyone likes it! ♥
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) or [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions)!


End file.
